The present invention relates generally to container constructions, and more specifically to reclosable cartons of the type having a lid which may be releasably secured in closed position.
In the prior art, cartons of substantially rigid material such as corrugated boxboard have been made reclosable, that is, their lids made to be repeatedly opened and closed. Their lids have been secured in closed position by wrapping the carton with twine or by an integrally-provided fastener, such as a flap tucked into a retaining slot or twine wound around buttons on two side-by-side lid flaps. Such fastening systems add to the cost of manufacturing and detract from the appearance of the carton.
Use of two-part fasteners of the type sold under the registered trademark "Velcro" by Velcro Corp., 681 Fifth Avenue, New York, N.Y. 60022 to fasten the lids of corrugated boxboard cartons was first thought to be generally impractical because the relatively large force required to separate the two "Velcro" patches, each adhesively secured to this substantially rigid material, tended to cause the patches to pull off the material before the patches themselves separated. This makes the lid difficult to open, and prevents reclosure.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,865,549, 2,870,950, and 3,813,017 for containers generally in the field of the invention.